


Milkshakes and Eggs

by JellyGuitar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, tired bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyGuitar/pseuds/JellyGuitar
Summary: Hinata has been losing sleep recently. It's not his fault that he can't seem to get Oikawa out of his head, so why is his body punishing him for it?Oikawa has the same problem.The two are frustrated, unhappy, and most of all, tired. They try to solve their problems by themselves, but this simply hasn’t been working. Each has one final solution that just might work.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Hinata's Problem

For all intents and purposes, Hinata did not mean to start thinking about Oikawa when he closed his eyes. He definitely didn’t want it to lead to thoughts about kissing, about Oikawa gently tilting his chin up and leaning in and anything else of that nature. 

And yet?

In the darkness of his room, Hinata’s face was glowing bright red. He covered his face with his hands, groaning softly, realizing that this would be yet another night trying to fight off unwanted dreams. He almost wishes that this was the first night, and not the ninth (yes, he had kept careful count, and no, the night spent obsessing over the Aobajosai-Karasuno game did not count.) At least then, there was some joy in discovering how much of Oikawa’s face he had cataloged without realizing it. His newfound obsession had been exciting and different and very welcome, considering how paired-up the Karasuno team was and how few options he had for romantic interest. 

(Kageyama didn’t count.)

Tonight had none of the mystique the first one did. Frustrated with himself, Hinata briefly considered knocking himself out to at least try and get some rest. But then he remembered night #5, and how incredibly angry his mom was when she found both him and one of Natsu’s old swimming trophies lying on the ground. That was off the table. He had even resorted to a more mature (or less, depending on who you asked) method on night #7, but ended up with dirty sheets and an even more frustrating image of Oikawa leaning over him, his body weight pressing into him, their breaths mingling, and Hinata decided he wouldn’t be trying that again anytime soon. Although the idea of revisiting some unfinished fantasies was tempting, he really did need to sleep and he knew they would only keep him up longer. 

Taking into account all of this, Hinata decided that his best option at this hour would be to physically tire his body out until he passed out. He knew this would be difficult, but it was his only option! He checked to make sure his family was asleep, and slipped outside for a quick jog wearing an old hoodie from a showing of “Invaders from Mars.” He knew very well that it wasn’t exactly the peak of cinema, but he and Natsu had watched it together and obsessed about every detail for so long that it would’ve been a sin to throw the hoodie away. He smiled softly as he tied his shoes and took off. At least the sound of his breath and the penetrating chill would be enough to get his mind off Oikawa for a little bit. 

If someone had been watching, they would have seen a boy running too quickly in the moonlight, feet methodically crunching the dust as he moved towards a small grouping of diners and bookstores at the bottom of a mountain. If they had been watching closely, they would have noticed how his eyes closed every few minutes, and didn’t open until he stumbled on the familiar path.


	2. Oikawa's Problem

If Oikawa had known that tonight was going to be another sleepless night, he would’ve spent a few more hours at the gym. But instead of being productive and working on a new serve, he was stuck in bed fantasizing about someone younger than him. Hinata was decidedly unlikely to even think of him, and yet? 

He was the only thing Oikawa could think about. 

He didn’t have the best memory (for anything except which serves to go to which spikers and how to adjust if Iwa-chan was injured and where the other team’s setter was and where their spikers would be likely to come from and—) but he could remember every detail of Hinata’s face when he smiled at Tobio-chan. Pushing the pang of jealousy aside, he saw the way his eyes crinkled up at the very edges and how his face widened at the edges and how the sun itself shone through closed eyes and blinding teeth. 

Pure. 

Agony. 

Oikawa hadn’t been keeping count of how many times he had been kept awake by that smile and he was rather glad he had no number to judge himself with. This also meant he had no way of neatly remembering any previous solutions (“Probably none of them were effective at all,” Oikawa thought. “I must’ve died each night only to reborn with the same gay curse!”). 

He did remember one of the nights, somewhere in the middle, he tried to calm down by pushing his shorts down and taking himself slowly. Images of Hinata below him, arching into him, grasping onto his shoulders… Needless to say, it didn’t work. 

Oikawa refused to let himself… succumb like that again. He also knew his mother’s trusted remedy of yoga and tea was only effective for a few hours, which simply wasn’t enough for the tiring day coming up. He needed to sleep, and he needed to sleep as soon as he possibly could. In the same manner as our similarly-concerned Hinata, Oikawa decided that the least stressful and most productive choice would be to go biking until he couldn’t help but fall asleep. He also remembered a small diner a few kilometers away he used to go to when he still had time after school, and wanted to see if they still had the same mint milkshake. It used to be his absolute favorite. 

So, he set off. He had grabbed a somewhat tattered bag with an alien print on it to carry his phone, wallet, a few water bottles, and a small but sharp knife. (It’s best to always be prepared.) He sped past rivers shining in the moonlight and soon lost himself in the rhythmic sounds of bike pedals and his own harsh breathing.


	3. The Solution

Hinata had made it all the way to the diner, and he could certainly feel his muscles aching, but his mind still hadn’t fully shut off. He could feel himself slipping back into Oikawa-focused thoughts, so he quickly opened the door and greeted the exhausted hostess. She led him to a booth in the corner, he ordered “As many eggs as they’ll let you give me, scrambled please!”, and gazed out the window. It was still late and he knew the sun wouldn’t be rising for hours, but the window of time for the rest he badly needed was getting smaller and smaller and his traitorous mind was no less inclined to shut off now than it was when he was back in bed. His eyes, however, were cold and stinging and so very tired. 

He closed them, still angled towards the window with a clear view of the river and the path running alongside it. 

———

Oikawa congratulated himself as he walked into the diner, all thoughts of Hinata clear out of his head. It was still early enough he could justify getting a milkshake before biking back home where he would surely fall into a deep, contented sleep. He approached the hostess (she looked exhausted, maybe he could buy her a coffee?) and she led him towards the back corner, where he would be sitting across from, to his great shock, none other than the person he had been preoccupied with not so long ago. 

He was far too tired to make even a single coherent thought at this point. Therefore, it was perfectly natural for him to slide into the seat opposite Hinata once the hostess/waitress left with his order of “A small mint milkshake please, and a coffee for yourself.” She was a little weirded out by this (and a little relieved), but her look of shock couldn’t compare to Hinata’s jaw dropping open when he turned his head and opened his eyes at the sound. If only Oikawa had been a little more intelligible, then he could have thought of something more eloquent to say than:

“Hey, Shou-chan.” 

———

Hinata must have fallen asleep. No way was Oikawa actually sitting across from him, looking just as sleep-deprived and miserable! He pinched himself. Still awake. 

Huh.

Okay.

Being equally uneloquent, Hinata said, “Hi Tooru-san.” (At this point, they both had given up on denying themselves the thrill of saying their crush’s given name. It was late, they were dumb, and really, who would care?) 

Despite himself, Oikawa still blushed. 

Then, he smiled. The waitress set down Hinata’s eggs and Oikawa’s shake, having already begun drinking the coffee. A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the two before Hinata decided he should say something. 

“I know why I’m up this late, but why are you?”

Oikawa started. “I could ask the same.” 

“Well…” Hinata looked out the window again. The sky still hadn’t gotten any lighter. “I was thinking about someone and couldn’t sleep.” He didn’t look back at Oikawa, but his muddled brain could tell him that somehow his face had gotten even pinker. 

“I have the same problem, actually,” he said, not taking his eyes off Hinata’s pink ears. 

“Really?!” Hinata thought that maybe, just maybe, he might know why Tooru chose to sit down with him instead of politely ignoring his presence and asking to sit somewhere else. He knew that if he had seen another volleyball player at this diner, eating a rather shitty breakfast with them would not have been on his top five list. If he had seen Oikawa though, he absolutely would have sat with him. Even if it were awkward, the gooey sleepy part of his brain would not have let him pass up an opportunity like that. He decided to take a chance. “But who could have stolen the heart of the Great King?! Don’t tell me Tooru-senpai has fallen in love!”

Oikawa was going to go into cardiac arrest. He couldn’t keep up with Shouyou’s face and his words at the same time, especially not when he was saying things like that. He coughed. “What about you, Shou-chan? Surely there’s no one fast enough to keep up with you in the whole world.”

“I’m kinda hoping that maybe there is,” Hinata said, looking directly at Oikawa’s now worryingly red face. 

“Oh.” Hinata continued looking. “Oh!” Hinata grinned. Oikawa was now sure that he had died and paramedics were about to announce the time of death. Nothing, not a successful serve, not a perfect toss, could compare to how he felt knowing Hinata’s smile was all for him, not for Tobio-chan. Kageyama’s grimace was pushed away so quickly as Hinata leaned over the table to press his lips to Oikawa’s. 

He smiled into the kiss. Once they broke away, Hinata now with the taste of mint on his lips, Oikawa put more than enough money on the table to pay for both of them and led his partner out towards his bike. 

‘Tooru, we’re dating now, right?”

“Of course! But that doesn’t mean I’m going to go any easier on you in the game today.”

“I’d hate it so much if you did,” Hinata said, pulling on his now-boyfriend’s shirt to bring his mouth down to meet his own. At least his sleepless nights now could be solved in a much more effective and… pleasurable way.


End file.
